Caskett Investigation Agency
by jbcjazz
Summary: The dragon has been caught. The case has been solved. The romance has been discovered. Kate has realized her entire adult life/career has been about her mom's case. Now that its done, what's next? The Caskett crew move on to new things. They start their own PI business in LA. What about Lanie and Martha and Alexis, Oh my? No matter what changes, true love is forever. Season six AU.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first step writing a Castle Fan fiction, though it is my favorite show ever (been fan before the first episode when read the concept of the show and Nathan signed on, then I discovered Stana and fell in love with her) and I am a devoted cool aid drinking member of the Caskett cult, although Kate can frustrate me at times. I am in love with Stana Katic and she is such a great example for women on how to be sexy and classy without having to act like a slut or dress like a hooker like women feel they have to be in real life and TV.**

**Anyway, I mainly write kinky girl on girl fiction on SVU (I mainly write SVU because I am not too attached to characters as I am with Castle so I don't feel like I am ruining the true essence of the show, but I truly love the romance and story between Kate and Rick. So I am going to shed my kinky wings and write my first Castle story. I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Now, this is actually what I kind of wish would happen for season six of the show. It would be a drastic change but I think it would bring a whole new freshness to the show, shed the template that Andrew Marlowe keeps falling into and make the show possible to stay on air for season to come. It could be a spin off from itself.**

**I own nothing but every Castle season, Heat book, Storm ebook/graphic novel, Castle puzzle/card game/calendar… basically anything Castle related I buy it. My name is Alexandra Katherine and I have a problem, I am addicted to Castle. **

_**Caskett Investigation Agency**_

**Epilogue**

"Really Castle? Caskett Investigation Agency?" Kate huffed in slight annoyance mixed with love.

She could not help but find joy in Rick's enthusiastic gung ho drive in everything he does. The childlike innocence and excitement he gets from a surprise. The light in his crystal blue eyes that shows pride in his efforts, like a young child gets from making his own lemonade stand only to have spelled it wrong with an I or a backwards letter, only to have a parent shake their head in frustrated joy only loved ones could have for each other. Though thinking of herself as Castle's mom made her shudder, she knew that she would always be the mature one in this relationship.

"What's wrong with it? We are Caskett. And we investigate. And it's an agency." Castle explained in a 'duh' like way.

Kate read the business card in her hand once again, shaking her head. Her brown locks shielded her face from the sun making the shadows and light dance across her features, trying to hide her smile from her man child. She tried to be upset but god, she loved him too much.

"Rick, I let you call it Caskett after you begged and pleaded in bed, and that is only because you tricked me after I was a puddle of my former self after losing count of the orgasms. You know you don't ask a girl serious questions and expect serious answers after a night of sex like that… But seriously, Caskett Investigation Agency? CIA?"

"Why not? Spies are in my blood. We spy on people we investigate. We are undercover a lot, like a spy." Rick smirked at his heart's desire, his soul mate.

He wrapped his arm around his girl, caressing her bare shoulder. Beckett had to exchange her usual jacket for a tank top. The weather in Los Angeles was a complete contrast to New York and she had yet to get used to. Kate's skin was starting to bronze from all the sun and in Castle's opinion, made her look like a Greek Goddess.

Instead of a vocal response, the brunette Goddess answered with a patented Beckett glare eye roll. The blue eyed worshiper caught her smile before she was able to hide it behind her frozen latte to battle the heat of the California sun. So he knew he was not in too much trouble.

"Espo loves it. He already has been handing out his cards introducing himself as Esposito… Javier Esposito. He even calls Lanie his Bond girl." Rick revealed.

"And Lanie lets him?" Kate questioned. She was sure her girl friend would 'smack' her man for that offense.

"Apparently, she loves it. She even calls him 0010 because of his…" Castle teased.

"TMI Castle! He is a brother to me and I don't need to know that about him. I already hear enough from Lanie but now you too?" Kate blushed. His response was just a smirk and a laugh. "Fine, THEIR cards can stay like that with all the CIA and spy stuff but I want mine to be a bit more professional. Lose the Nikki Heat bond girl silhouette and the Walther PPK too. I mean come on he wasn't even CIA he was MI6, Jason Bourne was CIA. Get your spies straight, Ricky."

"You know how hot that is that you know Bond's gun and all the spy lore." Rick purred in Kate's ear causing her to shiver from the sensation of his hot breath on her.

"Scorching hot, Castle." She turned her head and their lips met in a heated kiss that quickly simmered to a boil in moments. She pulled back finally after a nip on her lover's lip. She was not a cop anymore. She would not be able to pull strings to get out of indecent behavior if a police officer came driving by. "I am just starting this business and I want to be taken seriously. So when we people walk into the office they see a professional business and not a Hollywood set."

As the couple turned the corner, Richard quickly covered her eyes hiding her vision from the other surprise he had in order.

"Rick! What the hell?" Beckett was able to grab his ear and twist forcing his hands from her face.

"APPLES APPLES!" Castle screamed his safe word.

After Kate let go she turned around to see why her lover covered her eyes.

It was their office.

And let's just say it was exactly like the business card.

"Shut… the… front … door! CASTLE!"

"… Surprise?"

**Short intro into story. Should I continue? Thoughts, reviews? Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am sorry for the wait. I am really enjoying writing this story and am trying to include everything as well as finale. Now I am in the camp that Kate has every right to pursue this new job, BUT they have been in a relationship for over a year and loved each other for more. They might not have said it but they do. She NEEDED to tell him before hand. She does not need permission to go, but this is a major life changing event, even if only an interview. You don't go to one unless you really are interested in job or think you can get it. She should have included him on what was happening. Here choice to accept or do it, but should have told. That is my thought on it.**

**I am frustrated that last few episodes Kate questioned his commitment when he was willing to blow up with her and leave his daughter fatherless. I know she won't take job and all will be fixed in season six! SO HAPPY! I love this show. Favorite show ever**

**Love fades, but Caskett is forever.**

**I own nothing sadly.**

**Chapter 2**

***Skype ring tone***

Richard Castle practically sprints as rushes to his laptop to answer the call from Skype. Ever since the whole crew moved the one thing Rick regretted most was leaving his little girl alone in the big city. He still had a hard time accepting she was not his little girl anymore but a woman. '_A beautiful woman, that goes on dates, and kisses boys. Or even…_'

The father him in shuddered at the mere thought of the idea that his daughter doing certain unmentionable things. He knew what boys are like in college. He was one of them. But in New York he had the threat of I am dating a homicide detective and friends with the mayor.

Now though, he was in California. The poor father was still scared to death after the Paris incident. Rick knew that he was not the only one looking after his daughter. He was sure his father would as well. The author sat in his leather chair and hit the answer button on his laptop.

"Hi pumpkin," Rick enthusiastically greeted his daughter.

"Hey dad," the red haired girl answered back.

"How are you doing?" Richard asked.

"Great actually, I got an A on my last exam and I just finished my paper on Russian Literature. Tell Kate thank you for recommending the class to me." Alexis told.

"I will sweet heart. Kate, Grams, and I miss you terribly." Castle sadly stated.

"I know dad, I miss you guys too. How is everyone doing?" The young woman asked.

"We are doing great. Grams on the other hand… I am afraid we are going to have a 'Sunset Boulevard' on our hands. She has yet to hit it big in Hollywood and is talking about the old days. I had to hide the good booze." Rick smiled as his little girl rolled her eyes at the description of her Grams. She was sure he was overacting but thinking about Martha Rodgers it actually could be that bad.

"The boys love the new office and gadgets I got. Ryan says Jenny is nesting and Lanie is pushing Espo for a bigger commitment. I think ever since our engagement, Lanie has wedding fever. Espo has been glaring at me since." Richard Castle glossed over any information involving Kate and her reaction to his gift.

"And how is Kate?" Alexis was too smart for her dad's schemes. Well sometimes, she still has yet to get him back for beating her in laser tag, and the smurfette incident.

"Aw well," the man in trouble trailed off.

"Dad, what did you do this time?" Alexis sighed.

"I didn't do anyth… well I did do something, but she overacted. It was a gift and it's so cool! I mean the guys love it and with the touch screen! It's almost like Minority Report! And I bought all this spy equipment for us to use on cases and even let Grams find us clothes for the times we need to go undercover!" The boy in her father explained.

"Dad, did you include Kate on how you furnished the office that you BOTH are running TOGETHER?" The grown up in this conversation asked.

"It was a gift!" The author exclaimed.

"Dad, you can't just do stuff like that anymore! You guys had that huge fight about her not including you about her interview in DC, and now you do something without including her!" The young woman huffed. She could not believe her dad was this dumb. Well, she could actually.

"It was a gift! I couldn't tell her, it was surprise." The man child explained.

"Dad, the agency is Kate's too. How did you feel when you came home and Mom 'surprised' you when she decorated the loft?" Alexis reminded her thickheaded father. _'Sometimes I wonder how he knows so much but really knows nothing at all. You'd think after 2 failed marriages though not all his fault, he would have learned something.' _

Richard Castle shuddered at the memory of Meredith's decorating disaster. The fight that followed and his back remembered as well the pain it felt waking up on the couch. '_Why is it that when a couple fights, even if it is the woman's fault, the man gets stuck on the couch?' _Rick's mind drifted.

"Dad," Alexis yelled to get her dad's attention. "Focus please."

"Your right pumpkin," Castle sighed. "I just wanted to surprise her and thought she would love what I did."

"Talk to her dad. I know your heart was in the right place, but you guys always do this. You never talk. I hate the phrase 'it's easier to ask for forgiveness then permission'. We all do it but you two promised to talk more. And you need to know the difference between a good surprise and a bad surprise. Good, romantic dinner and a bad surprise, designing an office without your partner knowing it. Good, jewelry. Bad, you buy expensive equipment without talking to your fiancé. Good, a surprise birthday party. Bad, you decide to take an interview for a job in a new city without including your boyfriend of a year." The young woman was so frustrated with her dad and former NYPD cop.

"Dad you both have made a lot of mistakes. You kept the information Captain Montgomery gave you from her and I know you did it to protect her. But you have to let Kate explain her side. Plus, you came to help me in Paris without telling her." Alexis tried to explain to her father.

She was hurt as well from Kate hurting her father, but she also cared a lot for Kate. She knows how a driven, smart, successful woman feels. Alexis got frustrated when it seemed like her dad was over protective as she grew up and even now especially after Paris. She knew though that he did not do it out of jealousy, or being possessive. He did it out of love and worry.

She also understood Kate's side. That it is your life and you DO have the freedom and right to pursue any career you want. But you also need to understand that your actions and choices affect others. Both supposed grownups in her life needed to get how to compromise, trust, and talk.

"You're right sweet heart. How'd you get so smart?" The proud dad beamed at his daughter.

"Lately, I have no idea." Alexis half way teased and really wondered. Her dad was extremely smart but he can be so freaking clueless!

"I love you Alexis." Richard's eyes started to water. He really missed his little girl.

"I love you too Dad. I gotta go. I have a study group and there is this new guy that joined and he is so…" Alexis smiled at her story of a cute boy. She knew that nothing got her father running scared from a conversation then bringing up boys.

"LALALALALA! I can't hear you. I think the line is breaking up." Richard panicked.

"Dad we are on Skype and not a cell phone." Alexis smirked.

"Go to Kate. Talk, NOW! Tell grams I love her, and to call me tonight. I love you, and say hi to everyone, Bye!" She quickly ended the call to rush to her study group. She was going to be late and she was kidding her father about a cute new guy joining, but there was already one to begin with.

"Bye pumpkin."

Richard Castle stared at the screen as Skype showed the call had ended. He wiped away a lone tear from his cheek and closed his lap top. Taking a deep breath he gathered his thoughts, feelings, and decided to take his extraordinary daughter's advice and go talk to his fiancé.

"I mean it's a business office and it looks like a Tom Cruise futuristic sci fi movie set. No one is going to take us seriously." Kate complained.

"Mmm hmm," Lanie answered but was not really paining attention.

"He then says surprise, like it was a gift or something. I mean you'd think that he would have thought it out. That it's my new job. I am trying to start off on the right foot. He needs to understand that he can't just do what he wants anymore. It's our life now." The former NYPD detective continued.

"Mmm hmm," Lanie sorted out different items from a box. Esposito and Kate had come over to help her move into her new place. She was not going to mention that a lot of the items being placed in the apartment were Esposito's. He would go nuts if she said he had practically moved in with her already so why not just make it official.

"Are you even listening Lanie?" Beckett asked annoyed.

"Honestly? No. I have seen this movie before and I gotta say, gettin' kind old." The medical examiner stated.

"Well sorry if I needed my best friend's help on a problem." Kate's anger rising.

"Don't snap at me girl. But that seems to be all I do. And why try to solve a problem when it's the same one over and over?" Lanie explained.

Kate let out a harsh breath of frustration. First Castle does what he wants like the spoiled child he is and now her best friend does not even care or want to help her anymore.

"Honey, he just tried to do something nice for you." Lanie continued though Kate tried to interrupt. "Yes it was dumb of him not to include you on the decorating and the logistics of your new business together, but give the man a break. He did it out of love and with his big ol' heart. He didn't think it through."

"No he didn't think it through. He had to bring his toys and his wants into my business!" The frustrated brunette yelled.

"Your business? His toys? Whatever happened to 'we' Kate?" Lanie asked.

"Exactly! It's we now." Kate agreed.

"I didn't say that to agree with you. I said that it's we, not you or him now. Just because he got you that big rock on your finger doesn't mean that things changed right then. It just made it official, it should have always been like that. You two have been together for over five years going on six." The medical examiner got on her soap box.

"Over a year Lanie," the new private eye tried to correct.

"You know you are just as thick headed as he is Kate. And let me finish." Lanie got right into her face.

"That man has been devoted to you for years. He wrote a book series that was actually a love note about you." Lanie continued.

"Nikki Heat isn't me." Kate interrupted.

"ABOUT YOU. He started that foundation in your mother's name. Helped your mother's investigation not just with his time but he helped pay out of his own deep pockets as well. He was there for your good times, and especially for the bad. And you kicked that poor puppy only for him to come crawling back. Now I love you sweetie but became we now? What about a few months ago when it was all about you?" Lanie asked.

"That was different. Plus he lied to me about the information on my mom's case Roy gave him. Hell, he stuck his nose in it when I told him not to in the first place. He also didn't tell me when he jetted off to Paris to rescue Alexis." Kate whispered.

"Kate, you are hopeless. He hurt you, but an eye for an eye? You kept big secrets from him too. You didn't give the guy a chance. Just like when he didn't give you one when he went to rescue his daughter. I get why he didn't tell you. You are a cop, and he probably did some illegal stuff in saving her." Lanie tried to reason with the stubborn woman.

"He could have died Lanie. And that was my mom's case. This was just a job." Kate tried to rationalize her argument.

"You're telling me if he had gotten that James Bond book offer and took it without telling you, then said it's about him and his life after as you said it, a year together, you would not have ripped him a new one? And how does he respond to you trying to hide and run from him again?" Dr. Parish lifts Kate's hand and pushed the ring on her finger right into the woman's face.

"He asks me to marry him." Kate stated.

"He loves you Kate." Lanie shakes her head. "God help him he loves you and he puts up with you. And you put up with him. You both have more baggage then a Beverly Hills housewife. Talk to him. You had every right to take that interview, hell even the job and if he wasn't supportive then you had the choice of telling him to shove it or make him understand. But you should have included him before you did it. As you said earlier, it's we now. Just because the job offer was before you were engaged doesn't mean you were not serious, that man choose to stand with you when you were standing on that bomb. He risked leaving Alexis without a father for you. That man loves you!"

"You're right okay! He loves me and I love him. I was wrong I know. I should have told him. God, I know if I would have told him he probably would have not just supported but followed just like a puppy. I know I have a power over him. I know that I have been selfish. But I was scared. I was scared of losing him, and then when he proposed I was even more scared. I thought I wanted serious. Then serious came and I fucked up and tried to physically run. Lucky for me, he stopped me." Kate stared at the ring.

"Have you told him this?" Lanie asked.

"Yeah, well not the fear." Kate sighed.

"Did you say yes because you didn't want to hurt him by saying no? Or because you really love him?" Lanie asked.

"I know what you are getting at Lanie, but I was not going to accept the job. My home is with you guys and with him. My heart is with him. I didn't think I would really get offered. I guess I was just making a backup plan in case Castle and I didn't work. After I got the offer, I thought the job was what I wanted. I even told my dad it was what I wanted. Then my dad made me think about his relationship with mom and I asked myself which did I really want? Then I got scared when I thought he actually might want more and my natural instinct was to run, and go to DC. Then in that interrogation room, it just clicked. I choose Castle but after all that happened I didn't think he wanted me. I thought he was breaking up with me on that swing set, but he proposed." Kate laughed at the memory.

"I know it's fucked up. One minute I am scared he doesn't want more, then the next I am scared he does! I just am scared of the future Lanie." Kate admitted out loud for the first time.

"Talk to him Kate. You should tell him all this." Lanie smiled and wiped a tear from Kate's cheek and hugged her.

"I will. I guess I was mad because we promised to talk to each other about things and then this happened with the stupid office and it felt like we were back to square one. I can't believe how scared I get lately. I try to be brave." Kate felt ashamed.

"Sweetie, we all get scared. Hell, even Espo does." Lanie tried to tell.

"I do what now, Chica?" Esposito asked as he came in the door with another box.

"Get scared." Lanie answered.

"I don't get scared." Esposito defended.

"Oh really?" Lanie threatened.

"... I got to put this box in the kitchen." Esposito ran.

"See I told you." Lanie gloated. Both women laughed at the fleeing Latino warrior.

"Well, I hate to leave you guys after I promised to help unpack but," Kate trailed off.

"It's okay honey. Buy me a drink at next girl's night and all will be forgiven. Also you can tell me about your make up sex with writer boy too." Lanie joked.

"Writer man Lanie," Beckett corrected with a wink. She stood sliding on her leather jacket and grabbed her helmet for the ride back to her and Rick's apartment.

"So are you going to make him get rid of all that stuff at the office?" Lanie inquired before Kate got out the door.

"Well, some of it. I got to admit a lot of the stuff he got at the office is pretty cool." Kate smiled at the thought of playing with the stuff.

"Hell yeah it's pretty cool, and you better not be gettin' rid of any of that stuff. But if you do… let me have first dibs on it before Ryan?" Esposito smirked.

"You bet. That reminds me. You've got to tell Jenny to make him stop wearing those Hawaiian shirts and jeans. He looks like Magnum PI's son." Kate joked.

"Like he could grow a moustache," Espo joked as well.

Kate hugged both of her friends before heading out the door. She thanked them both and she knew that neither would be unpacking for the rest of the day. Not with that twinkle in their eyes. Kate got onto her pride and joy. The former cop zipped up her jacket, put on her helmet, and turned the key. The engine roared to life and Kate revved it once. The brunette shivered at the power of the bike vibrating between her legs. She knew that if she played her cards right, Katherine Beckett would shiver from another powerful thing between her legs.

Kate slowly opened the door. She hung up her jacket and placed her helmet in the closet. Beckett's body was on autopilot while her mind thought of how to approach this talk she needed to have with Castle.

They never have been good about talking about their relationship. Talking in general they were amazing. At times they would finish each other's sentences and be on the same page, sentence, word, or letter. Their own relationship though and talking about it? It was like they were different books written in different languages.

"Rick?" Kate called out trying to find her writer.

"In here Kate." Castle answered back as he came out of the kitchen

"Listen, we need to talk." Both said at the same time. After a shared laugh they smiled at one another and embraced. A sweet short kiss then foreheads met.

"Something smells amazing." Kate complimented.

"I decided that I needed to apologize for my actions tonight after my more mature daughter explained to me what I did wrong." Rick smirked.

"I forgive you Rick, I really wasn't mad. And you did it to make me happy. I just wanted to be involved in creating our Private eye business together. Plus I am more of an old fashioned girl. I liked the white board at the precinct. I like books, not Kindles or iPads. I was thinking of something similar to the precinct but a bit more updated. A professional office not a futuristic sci fi tv show. I want to be taken seriously." Kate shared her vision.

"Ooo old fashioned! What about like Dick Tracy? We could get trench coats and brimmed hats. I bet I could even buy a tommy gun!" The man child's mind started weaving plans.

"Castle, we are in LA now but no Hollywood." Kate warned. "I will compromise with you. We can keep some of the new gadgets but not go overboard and make it look like we are on the Star Ship Enterprise."

"Mmm, you know how your geeky side gets me hot Kate." Rick purred in her eye as he trailed kisses on her neck.

"God that feels good, but we need to talk before we make up." Kate's mind and body were in a battle between business and pleasure.

"Right, but I have a surprise for you." Richard Castle started to guide Kate toward the dining room.

"Castle…" Kate warned as he covered her eyes. She had enough surprises for one day.

"Believe me Kate, you will like this one." Rick uncovered her eyes revealing a candle lit dinner with her favorite foods. "Surprise."

Kate felt like crying. This sweet man loved her and did some really wonderful things to show it. These are the moments Kate was glad she realized this is what she really wanted before she made a big mistake taking the job in DC.

Katherine Houghton Beckett soon to be Castle was happy. Even with the antics of her man child did at times, as well as her own stupid mistakes could not break their love for each other. It just strengthened their bond. Kate turned around to face her one and done. She kissed him wrapped her arms around him. As they pressed together and the kiss deepened, Kate pulled away and looked into his blue eyes. With a smile she said.

"Best. Fiancé. Ever."

**I hope I was fair to both Beckett and Castle. I am a little peeved at Kate at the moment (though in love with Stana, swoon. She is phenomenal and deserves awards for her performances. Mesmerizing.) **

**Next up, dinner, talk and if enough people want it, a mature scene? Maybe? You tell me. **

**Thank you guys for your support and I promise to be faster in future with updates. Any advice, requests, or suggestions are always welcome!**


End file.
